1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a pouch battery and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not desired to be rechargeable, rechargeable secondary batteries are repeatedly chargeable and dischargeable. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various portable small-sized electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles or the like.
The rechargeable battery may be manufactured in various shapes. Generally, a pouch battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween and a thin flexible pouch including the electrode assembly. Here, the pouch receives the electrode assembly in its internal space provided by bonding its edges.
The pouch may be formed by providing an internal space to receive the electrode assembly by applying pressure to a thin flexible pouch film (pressing process). In some instances, a portion of the thin pouch film subjected to severe stress may crack. When cracks are generated in the pouch, the interior parts of the pouch battery may not be completely sealed, such that moisture may penetrate into the pouch battery, or an electrolytic solution contained in the pouch battery may leak, thereby lowering safety of the pouch battery.